ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core (AC) serves as the central nervous system of the Center, continuously obtaining feedback from all components, and integrating and synthesizing data into actions that ensure CEED fulfills its mission of improving environmental health. The Core coordinates and supports research, training, community engagement, infrastructure, and mentoring, and provides operational and fiduciary oversight. The AC obtains and distributes resources from University matching funds and the grant to spur cutting-edge research and training in environmental health. To accomplish this mission, CEED engenders a collaborative and supportive transdisciplinary research environment that promotes interactions among researchers from a wide variety of disciplines. The Core advances CEED goals through strategic hires, community engagement, and training and teaching opportunities in environmental health science. The Core is also the nexus for mentoring and career development activities for new or established faculty interested in environmental health Research. Core members promote innovation, creativity, and recruitment of researchers to the field of environmental health research through Pilot Grants and Career Development Awards. The Core coordinates solicitation and review of these awards, and tracks all grant funding and publications of Center Members. The Core continually evaluates CEED membership, Research Cores structure and tracks Facility Cores by maintaining the Center?s LIMS system that tracks facility core use in real-time. This allows flexible and rapid reallocation of resources as needed to optimize progress towards improving environmental health. The AC is also responsible for communications with communities and stakeholders, and is responsible for maintenance of the Center?s web page and social media activities. The Core holds Center and IAB meeting to review progress, get input from Facility Core Directors and User groups, resolves conflicts, and set priorities. The AC also convenes an External Advisory Boards and a Stakeholder Advisory Board to evaluate and facilitate CEED?s mission and progress.